


Starshine

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Angel Daze (Sabriel Oneshots) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Sam and Gabriel spend a romantic moment alone in the night. They don't have a care in the world beside each other tonight. And each other is all they need.





	Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> I needed sweetness.

Gabriel smiled up at Sam. There was no look of teasing or mischief, just love. His heart fluttered softly as Sam took his hand and linked their fingers. Gabriel leaned up as Sam dipped down, meeting in a tenderly sweet kiss.

The kiss was kept tender and sweet. Gabriel started to giggle soft as Sam began to give little nibbling kisses down his jaw. It was sweet and wonder, this feeling that washed over him as they stood there together in that meadow.

"I love you, Samshine." Gabriel whispered as he rested his head against Sam's strong chest.

"I love you more, Moonsugar." Sam cooed back softly as he looked up at the beautiful stars above. They always reminded him of the peace Gabriel brought to him.

He held Gabriel close to him as they both started to sway. Sam's eyes drifted closed and he smiled softly. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. The wards and sigils around the meadow saw to that.

He was completely at peace as the two started to slow dance to the tender rhythm of nature's melody.

~*~End~*~


End file.
